


Tangled In Knots

by PinkCloudiness626



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Family, Friendship, Implied Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCloudiness626/pseuds/PinkCloudiness626
Summary: Tithi's hair it's not working today, and his attempt to fix it only made it worse. Thankfully for him, Madoka knows what to do.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Tangled In Knots

_-SNAP-_

Tithi winced.

"Ow!"-The little boy decided to let go of his hair and rub his hand.

Why did it had to happen to the both of them?

He looked down and picked up his hair tie, or better said: his ripped hair tie.

"Dynamis!"-The boy with pink hair decided to jump off his bed and call out for his roommate. Who was also getting ready for the day.

"Yes, Tithi?"-The guy with lilac hair answered as he got out of the restroom.

"My hair ties just popped!"-He showed him the strings of rubber band sitting right on his palm.

"Mmm...That's unfortunate."-Dynamis didn't reacted but grabbed the small strings and started to analyze them.-"Let's see if I can fix them."-

The older guy decided that maybe just doing a small knot would be more than enough, however, as soon as he pulled it; the hair tie snapped once again. Ending in smaller pieces of what used to be Tithi's hair tie.

"I'm sorry, Tithi."-Dynamis shook his head and looked at his friend.-"But these are very old. I can't do anything to fix them."-

Tithi had to resist the urge to pout, he didn't wanted Dynamis to think he would get angry at him for something that wasn't the fault of either of them.

"Do you have any hair ties I can use?"-He decided to offer an alternative.

"Not really, I never felt the need to wear anything on my hair."-The boy with lilac hair felt bad for not being of too much help in this situation.-"But...I think Kyoya does wear them."-

Tithi shook his head, he certainly didn't wanted to ask anything from Kyoya. It might upset him.

"I guess I'll just keep it this way."-He slightly brushed a piece of hair off his shoulder.-"Mmm...I never noticed how long my hair is."-

Then something hit him.

"Wait!"-Tithi turned around with a beam at this new idea.-"Dynamis, do you know how to tie a knot of hair?"-

"A knot of hair?"-The older guy didn't understood what his roommate meant.-"Like...The ones you are supposed to untangle?"-

"No! Those are the painful ones!"-Tithi explained.-"In the village near my home, people would make knots on their hair but they weren't painful, they were pretty!"-

"Wait, you mean a braid?"-Dynamis tilted his head and Tithi nodded excitedly.

"Yes! That! Can you make it?"-The little pink haired boy asked with a beaming smile.

The guy in the robe scratched the back of his head and winced, he didn't liked to disappoint Tithi but...He doesn't really know how to braid hair.

It's not like he had anything against it, but he just never had the need to learn how to braid hair! Sure, his hair is very long when compared to most guys his age, but his morning routine included him paying little to no attention to his hair.

Heck, he barely touches his hairbrush!

"I'm sorry, Tithi but...I've never even tried before."-He apologized again.

"Well, can you try?"-Tithi looked a bit desperate, he didn't really wanted to walk all day with his hair loose.

"Well...I suppose that I can try."-Dynamis mumbled, completely unsure.-"But I can't make any promises, because frankly, I don't think I know what I'm doing."-

"Whatever you can do will be fine by me!"-Tithi shook his head.

Tithi winced again.

Okay, maybe he should have trusted Dynamis when he confessed he didn't knew what he was doing.

Tithi's hair was a complete mess, it was tied on three knots that where placed where his ponytails usually are, but the problem is that they were tied so hard that just moving made him feel a small sharp pain. He tried to easy them up but they were impossible to untangle.

"Ow."-The little boy whispered as he went through the door of the B-Pit.-"Maybe after I get Quetzalcoatl back, I will forget how much my hair hurts."-

The legendary blader of Venus would normally hop through the stairs in order to make it to Madoka's workshop, but every time he tried to make a small jump on his way to the B-Pit, his "pigtails" would end up bouncing and pull his hair very painfully.

So, as he got down the stairs very carefully, he finally made it to the workshop and felt relieved that soon enough he would have his precious bey back.

"Hi, Madoka!"-Tithi greeted the young brunette with a big smile.-"Is Quetzalcoatl ready?!"-He asked with enthusiasm.

Madoka, who was working on Fang Leone, stopped her progress at the sound of Tithi's voice. Then, she turned around with a smile.

"Morning, Tithi."-She opened a drawer and retrieved the golden bey at once.-"And yes! Luckily, the damage was completely superficial, and that scratch might have been pretty big but it was in no way deep."-

The young mechanic started to walk onto the little boy's direction, her intent was to give him back his bey but she stopped quick at the sight of something peculiar.

"Uh...Tithi, what happened to you?"-Madoka took off her goggles and blinked a couple of times to confirm what she was seeing was real.

Before even thinking of making an excuse to brush away the embarrassment of his predicament, he sighed and decided to tell the truth to his friend.

"My hair ties popped and Dynamis couldn't fix them."-The pink haired child giggled nervously.-"I asked him to braid my hair instead but...It's my fault, I insisted even thou he said he couldn't do it."-

Madoka stayed silent for a few seconds, like if she was considering something. Then, the young mechanic made a small smile.

"Well, I...Haven't tied my hair in...Years."-That last word came with a surprised tone, apparently she hadn't giving her hair much thought in a while.-"But I know I have a hair tie just in case."-

Tithi's face lighted up and nodded a little bit too quickly.

Madoka opened the drawer on her left and grabbed a hair tie. It was dark pink on one half, and pastel pink the other half, with a little yellow star in the middle.

"But here's the thing, I just have one."-The young brunette extended the small object to her friend so he can take it.-"You can use it to make a ponytail, but...Well...I-I know it's none of my business but...If you still want someone to braid your hair..."-

"You can braid hair?"-The little boy asked with a bit of an awe tone on his voice.

"W-well! In the past I...You see, it's been a while but I still remember how to do it!"-Madoka, for some unclear reason, appeared to be caught off guard by that simple question.-"I...Here. I better get back to work."-

With that, she gave Tithi the hair tie before he could go ahead and grab it. But before she could turn her chair around, the legendary blader of Venus rushed to grab her hand and call for her attention.

"Madoka, can you braid my hair?"-He asked with gentle smile.

For some reason, Madoka stood quiet for what appeared to be almost a minute, but then her lips formed a smile and she let out a small giggle.

"Of course!"-She got up and started looking around her workshop.-"But first we need to untangle your hair, so let me find my...Here it is!"-She picked up a pink hairbrush and made her way to the couch.

Tithi decided to walk over there as well before she could even ask, and sat down.

Madoka followed suit, and started to inspect Tithi's hair with her bare hands.

"Geez, these are bad."-She commented.-"Are you sure they don't hurt?"-

"Actually...They do."-The little pink haired boy giggled with embarrassment.-"But not that much!"-

"Mmm...Tithi, I'm going to untangle these, but I can't promise that it won't hurt."-Madoka warned with a calmed tone.-"I'll try for it to be over before you know it, okay?"-

Tithi nodded, he was a bit worried for the pain part, but well, what can he do?

If it's going to hurt, then it's going to hurt.

He is a big boy and needs to act like one.

Tithi was actually surprised by this but...

It didn't hurt a bit.

He isn't sure of what it is, but even if Madoka pulled his scalp a little bit whenever she untangled the knots on his hair, she handled it with so much care that any sort of pain was completely watered down with the softness of her actions.

Tithi didn't wanted to say this out loud, but this is very familiar to him.

It's very blurry, and he can't really picture it in his mind, but he can feel it.

It's another one of those feelings, the ones that want to tell him something but sadly: he can never figure out what it is.

Tithi knows he has a past, it's just that no matter how hard he tries: he can never remember anything from it. He knows these memories are inside his head but it's just like they are buried.

And they are buried real deep.

"Nobody told me...It would be lonely...Maybe we are going...Where we are supposed...To be..."-

"Huh?"-

Tithi slightly moved his head back, he got a small glimpse of how his friend went from relaxed to stressed in a split second.

"S-sorry!"-Madoka started to laugh with embarrassment.-"I-I was just...Y-you know...It's...Sorry. I promise I'll stop mumbling things."-

Tithi blinked in confusion.

"It sounded like you were singing."-He smiled, he really didn't minded it her singing. And really didn't understood why she got so embarrassed.-"The melody sounded nice."-

"T-thanks...My..."-Madoka's voice stopped for a second.-"My mom used to sing or hum whenever she would do my hair."-

"Your mom taught you how to braid hair?"-Tithi asked with interest.

Madoka nodded with a small hum, then as she finished untangling the last knot, it was time for her to pass the brush throught Tithi's pink hair a few times.

"You know...I used to have very long hair when I was your age."-Madoka told the little boy.-"It was so long it missed my feet by at least two centimeters."-

"Woah! That's very long!"-Tithi gasped.-"You were like the princes from the movie I saw with Gingky!"-

"Yeah?...Having hair that long was...It was a bit of a pain."-She clarified.-"But my mom was a big help, she would help me take care of it and...Braid it."-

"Is that how she taught you?"-The legendary blader of Venus asked.

Tithi could feel how the brush stopped abruptly right after asking that.

"Yes."-The young brunette put the brush aside and started to separate the little boy's hair into three streaks.-"...You know...My mom used to close her eyes whenever she braided my hair, and when I asked her why, she said that...It's because it reminded her of a time where her dad used to braid her hair...I couldn't help but to laugh back then, but I think I get it now."-

With that, she started to braid Tithi's hair with an ever bigger delicacy than when she was untangling it.

"...Madoka."-

"Yes?"-

"Do you think that...I had a mom who...You know, braided my hair at least once?"-

The young girl didn't exactly knew what to answer at first, she knew about Tithi's unclear past because of Dynamis, who believed this to be because a horrible case of amnesia, but...It never occurred to her what Tithi's life could have been like before, whatever it is, happened.

"It's just that...This all feels familiar, but I'm not sure why."-He confessed.-"I know I felt like this in the past but there's nothing in my head to back it up, but still I know that this is how it feels when your mom does your hair. So...This has to mean, that I also had a mom who did my hair, doesn't it?"-

"...I...I wouldn't know the answer but..."-She then smiled softly.-"I think there's a high possibility for that to be the case...You have such a lovely hair, it's not hard to guess your mom probably helped you take care of it."-

Madoka wasn't sure of what she expected after saying that, but she was glad that it was the sound of Tithi's laughter.

"Thanks!"-He giggled.-"Your hair is also really pretty!"-

The girl with blue eyes actually snorted.

"Yeah right!"-Madoka kept making the braid as she laughed.-"You know I haven't brush my hair in like weeks, right? I just dry it and let it stay the way it is, I just take care of it whenever it gets tangled or if it grows."-

"Why?"-Tithi asked with confusion.-"You would look real pretty with long hair."-He pointed out.

"Eh, I guess."-She shrugged.-"I just don't have the time to think about my hair, with me fixing beys all day and attending the shop, it's a miracle I don't look like a zombie."-

"But that's bad, Madoka."-The little boy protested.-"You always tell me to never overwork myself!"-

"Do as I say, not as I do."-She shrugged once again.-"So I had to sacrifice my hair for my work, does it really matter? It's not like I don't like having short hair, in fact, I love it this way."-

"Maybe, but I can learn to take care of it for you if you need!"-Tithi chirped.-"You can teach me and then you can grow your hair all you want because I'll help you with it!"-

"That...That be really nice."-Madoka smiled once again.-"Thanks, Tithi."-

"You're welcome!"-

"And...Done!"-

Tithi looked up and noticed how Madoka's hands weren't handing his hair anymore. Then, he put both hands on his head and started traveling his fingers down his hair, he could feel how it was comfortably tied in a braid.

"I thought of making a fish braid, but I think a French one looks better on you."-Madoka smiled.-"You like it?"-

"Yeah!"-Tithi basically hoped and with that small movement, he stood up on the couch and ran in order to be behind Madoka.-"And now's my turn!"-

"Huh?"-

"You said you would teach me how to braid hair! I wanna learn now!"-He giggled.-"I will start by making tiny ones on your hair!"-

Madoka took a bit to answer, but in the end she smiled and decided to let this happen.

"Alright, first you need to separate it into three streaks of hair. Got it?"-

"Yeah!"-

To tell the truth, the reason Madoka had cut her hair all those years ago, was actually because after her mom died; she didn't actually saw any reason for her to keep it long if she wasn't there. The young mechanic couldn't help but to feel guilty whenever she tried to braid her own hair without her mom there. So in order to cut off the pain, she decided to cut her very long hair as well.

But after seeing how Tithi needed help...She realized that guilt wasn't there anymore, not sure when it faded but it had to be a long time ago. Besides, she could let Tithi's hair be a tangled mess the whole day. Madoka was his friend and she needed to help.

She learned that from her mom.

She learned a lot of things from her.

And she could probably teach some of that stuff to Tithi.

After all, her mom did told her that basically everything you know can be taught to someone.

And it can be a great way for Tithi to feel that closeness to a mother he probably lost just like she did.

Maybe he can get that response soon, maybe he will remember something about his family one day.

Madoka can't really untangle the knots on Tithi's memory, but she can untangle the knots on his hair.

The end.


End file.
